Perform three complimentary case-control type investigations to evaluate the relationship between spermicide use and theoccurrence of certain birth defects and disorders for which there is some evidence suggesting an increase in occurrence among the offspring of women exposed to spermicides before or during pregnancy. The adverse reproductive outcomes to beinvestigated include congenital disorders among stillbirths and live births (e.g., down syndrome, hypospadias limb reduction deformities, and neoplasms), trisomies compatible with survival to term identified by amniocentesis and spontaneous abortions, and chromosomal anomalies among aborted conceptions.